


Goodnight Kiss

by panthergyrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthergyrl/pseuds/panthergyrl
Summary: You meet Steve at a dance hall and he walks you home. With smut.





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> He learned these moves from Bucky.

You’re sitting in the local dance hall, really done for the night. All your friends are with their husbands or best guys on the dance floor or outside smoking. You hear a commotion toward the front. You look up and in walks Bucky Barnes. He works with your bother down at the docks and you’ve seen him around. He’s not bad looking, but he’s not your type of guy either. Always has plenty of girls trying to get his attention, and he always dances with as many as he can. He’s even asked you to dance a time or two. As handsome as he is, there’s just never been that spark between the two of you.

When the crowd finally thins out around Bucky, you see him. Standing to the right of ladies-man Bucky Barnes is the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. Sure, he may be about a half-foot shorter than Bucky, and a bit on the skinny side, but he has the loveliest pink skin and a mop of blond hair that begs to have fingers tangled in it. Your fingers. 

You watch as they settle onto a couple of stools at the bar nearest the piano. There’s a lot of laughing and loud conversation, but not loud enough for you to hear from where you are. There’s a flittering of girls around them, but they all seem to have their sights set on the tall brunet. Don’t they even see the gorgeous blond? 

Several times, Bucky gets up to spin one of the girls around the dance floor, while his friend sits and waits at the bar. No one talks to him except the bartender until Bucky returns. You’ve been watching him for a good 30 minutes before you realize it. Perhaps it’s time to do more than just look. Maybe the next time Bucky gets up, you could just stroll over to the bar. Maybe he’ll notice you then. And look; there goes Bucky now. 

You realize this is your chance. You walk over to the bar. Straight toward this man with the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen now that you’re close enough to see them. And suddenly you realize he’s looking at you, smiling. And suddenly you realize you didn’t have a plan besides walking over there. You swerve and take a bar stool a few seats down from him. And now he looks dejected. You didn’t mean to do that at all. But now that you separated yourself from the group you came with, you’re far more timid.

Finally the song ends and Bucky comes bouncing back over toward his companion, that is, until he spots you sitting there all alone. You turn as you see him and he picks you right up out of your seat and twirls you around with a kiss to your forehead, and plops you right down in front of the blond with the amazing eyes. 

“Stevie! This is John’s sister! You know John from the docks,” he says as he introduces you. Your head is spinning and your mind drifts off thinking about how Steve is such a lovely name. For such a lovely man. And how you’d like for Steve to swing you around the dancefloor in his arms. And then you realize Bucky was still talking while you were daydreaming, “…going to be a nurse, like your ma!”

“Nice to meet you,” he says shyly. 

“Pleasure to meet you, too, Steve,” you respond with a blushing giggle. Oh, great. It must be written all over your face with the way Bucky is staring at you and now and smiling. 

“I’m going to order us all a drink,” says Bucky as he not so subtly pushes you two together while walking toward the other end of the bar. 

“So,” he asks, “are you here by yourself?”

“No, my girlfriends are all out there dancing.”

“Why aren’t you dancing, too?”

“No one asked me,” you reply shyly while casting your eyes toward the floor. 

Then, this shy beautiful man sticks out his hand, and your heart races. You take his hand and walk together toward the dancefloor as a slow song starts to play. Thank goodness. You’re not a great dancer, but you can lean into your partner and sway with no effort at all. 

It feels like only a moment, but you’ve danced through several songs before you realize he’s somewhat out of breath. As are you. He offers his arm so you can both walk back to one of the booths where Bucky is now chatting up a very pretty but slight blonde with big curls and no tits. 

You sit and talk for another couple of hours until the dancehall starts emptying out. You look around and realize your friends have all left you behind. You look somewhat panicked, when Bucky notices. 

“Don’t worry, doll. I told them Steve and I would walk you home.”

You feel somewhat relieved that they didn’t just leave you there. But it’s awfully cold and starting to rain now. The coat you wore is warm enough, but it’s not a slicker, and you don’t have any rain boots. The concern must have registered on your face.

“You could always wait it out at our flat if you want. We only live a block away. Stevie, why don’t you take her to our flat and wait with her while I walk Annie home.”

That sounds like an acceptable idea all the way around. Steve seems like a gentleman. But even if he is, you can change that. 

When all four of you head out, Bucky leans close to your ear and whispers something that sounds like Steve has asthma and to be careful with him. He winks at you as he and Annie head left, while you and Steve go right. Steve offers his arm as you quickly make your way down the block and up the stairs to his flat. You both remove your wet coats and hang them on the back of the chairs in the kitchen, leaving the small sofa couch as the only place to sit. 

He smiles awkwardly. You smile awkwardly back. Sitting on this couch so close to him is intoxicating. He’s just so handsome you can’t take your eyes off of him. Nor do you want to; those are some very unladylike thoughts you’re having. 

“What brought you to McGinty’s tonight,” he asks. 

“We were celebrating Mary Ellen’s birthday,” you answer. “What were you doing there?”

“Bucky got his orders. He ships out in the morning.” He makes a face you can’t quite interpret, but before you can give it much thought he continues, “It’s probably going to be a while before he gets back.” You know what he means. He knows you know. 

“Are you going to enlist,” you ask. 

“I have. There’s a doctor, Dr. Erskine, who is putting me in a special program. I leave next week. I didn’t tell Bucky. He doesn’t think I should go.” 

“I think it’s very brave of you to go. I think all of you boys are so very brave. That’s why I decided to become a nurse. So I can do my part as well.” He smiles at you over that, and tells you his ma was a nurse and how much he misses her since she passed.

After chatting animatedly for a bit more, you noticed that you’re both now facing each other. He seems much more relaxed without his coat or suit jacket on, wearing just a crisp white shirt with suspenders. His arm draped over the back of the sofa only a few inches from you. You get really bold and put your arm across the back of the sofa parallel to his, only a couple inches apart. He falters in his words as he notices, but you give him a smile to let him know you’re both ok where you are. He blushes and it just makes him even more beautiful and you more determined to see how far beyond his collar that blush might go. Like he said, Bucky is going to be a while. 

As the conversation flows more easily, you slowly move your arm closer to his, and to your delight, you notice him scooching closer to you on the sofa. You hope he can see the look in your eyes. You’d devour him right here right now if you could. If the look in his eyes tells you anything, it’s that maybe he’s starting to realize why you agreed to wait at his home with him. 

He leans in close to you, and you instinctively lean in towards him. 

“I really don’t think Bucky is going to be back soon,” he says, almost like he’s testing the waters. 

“I think you’re right,” you agree and move your hand over to his shoulder, running your finger along the top and inside of his suspender. He very tentatively puts his hand on your knee, then looks shocked at his hand for being there. Quickly you move your hand that’s not on his shoulder to cover his on your knee and keep it there. You look at him until he finally looks up at you, and you smile. He seems like he might be short of breath again just from sitting here. The air around you feels charged and his skin against yours is like electricity.

“Would you like a drink?” His tongue seems to trip over his words on the way out of his mouth. He’s nervous. So are you. Maybe a drink isn’t such a bad idea. 

“Sure.” 

“Great!” He hops off the sofa and pads into the kitchen. “One of the doctors at the hospital dropped off some brandy after ma’s funeral.”

You sit with your arms folded across the back of the sofa watching him pour you both a bit of liquid courage. As he walks back toward the couch, you can see he’s feeling a bit nervous again. He hands you a glass and sits back down next to you, much closer than before. You both take a few sips before you put yours down. You look at him with even more intent evident in your eyes. He takes one last sip while he looks at you, finally putting his glass down. 

You lean forward, he watches you. His eyes drop down your face, and finally your lips are on his. He puts his hand back on your knee, with much more confidence this time, and you wrap your arms around his neck. His hand that was on your knee is sliding up your skirt to rest on your upper thigh. If it feels this glorious now, will either of you survive what’s about to happen?

After a few minutes of necking, he snakes his other arm around your waste, emboldening you to move closer. In a brazen move, you climb right into his lap. He breaks the kiss for a moment. He looks surprised, but not displeased. You also realize he’s breathing heavily again, maybe trying to catch his breath. You run your fingers through his hair and his eyes roll back into his head. You lean in and begin kissing him in earnest now, tongues sliding across each other, both of his hands now under your skirt and cupping your ample behind through your panties. He moans into your mouth and it sends a shiver down your spine, pebbling your nipples. You scoot forward in his lap, rubbing them against his chest, when suddenly you feel him harden beneath you. Thank goodness for your married friends’ stories, and your nursing classes. 

You continue rubbing against each other on the sofa until you break the kiss again to let him breathe. He looks up, completely wrecked already. 

“Do you… do you want to… go… in there?” He points toward the only other door in the room. It must be the bedroom. Yeah. You definitely want to go in there. 

You smile, scoot backward off his lap, stand up, and hold out your hand to him. He smiles back at you shyly, takes your hand and leads you through the door. 

You’ve barely made it into the bedroom when you can’t hold back any longer. You press into him, lips on lips, chest to chest, arms wrapped around and embracing each other. Yours hands on his face, his on your tiny bosom. You slip your hands back under his suspenders and slide them off his shoulders. He pulls your shirt out of your skirt and slips his hands underneath, pulling at your bra with his long artist’s fingers. You decide to help him out by unbuttoning and removing your shirt. He steps back slightly and does the same to his own. You’re pleased to find that blush spreads across his collarbones and goes all the way to his belly button. You remove your bra and skirt and let them fall to the floor. You reach to unbuckle his belt. After removing it and undoing his trousers, he steps out of them and puts his arms back around you. Burying his face against your breasts; he slips his hands inside your panties against the soft skin of your behind. You put your arms around his neck and moan into his ear when he tightens his grip. 

Your panties are soaked through now, and there’s a growing wet spot on the front of his briefs you notice as you look down between your bodies. He spins you both around and starts walking you both the few steps to the bed until you can sit down and lay back. He climbs onto the bed next to you and pulls you to him. You’re a tangle of tongues and limbs again, and it feels magnificent.

You can’t wait any longer. His hot skin under your fingertips is too much. Your hands find their way to the top of his briefs and you slip your fingers inside. Suddenly his hand is on yours. Not pushing, not stopping, just along for the ride. Your fingers embrace his hardness and he uses his thumb to guide your thumb over his slit where he’s leaking. You get what he’s going for and spread his pre-cum all around the tip making it easier to slide your hand up and down his shaft. Which is slightly larger than you expected given his stature. It’s scary but exhilarating. 

Now that you have a good rhythm going, he moves his hand from yours to pick up your leg and wrap it around him. With you spread a bit wider, he rubs his thumb across your clit through your panties. When you moan in his ear he jerks his hips forward a bit. 

He grabs your panties with both hands and yanks them down quickly. You wriggle around until you can get out of them and they get thrown somewhere behind him. You both reach for his briefs at the same time, but he has to stand up to get them off. 

It takes less than two seconds, but it feels like an eternity before he climbs back onto the bed and onto you now, spreading your legs and slotting himself between them. He’s claiming your mouth in another searing kiss while rock hard cock is pressing into your thigh. His hand is between you now, one then two fingers gliding in and out of your pussy with ease. 

You’re just getting used to the overwhelming sensation of the way his tongue licks into your mouth and the way his fingers are spreading you open, when he moves to trailing kisses down your neck while flipping his fingers over so he can rub his thumb along your clit. His mouth travels further down your body, pausing at your collarbone, before stopping to lick a hot stripe across your left nipple, making you cry out, then the right, making you shudder. 

He stops to look up at you, but ecstasy has overtaken you and you don’t even notice. You move your hands from gripping the blanket atop his bed into his hair and he continues kissing down your stomach, over your belly button, and moves to the side to place kisses on your hip and your hands fall back to your sides. You feel him spread your legs further apart then lift them to slide his arms underneath. His blush marked skin just barely visible under the full moon shining through the window feels like fire where it touches you, a welcome warmth from the cool of the night. He looks at you one more time before kissing the inside of your thigh, then running his tongue all the way down to your clit and inside of you. You arch your back off the bed and let out an utterly filthy moan only spurring him on. Your hands fly to the back of his head, scraping across his scalp, tugging and smoothing the silken strands by turns. He continues to work his tongue across your clit, his fingers stretching you open. It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before. 

After a few minutes, you just can’t take any more. You urge his head back toward you. His half-lidded eyes are filled with lust and his mop of hair is a mess from your fingers. He looks deliciously debauched and you realize you must also. He climbs his way back up your body, heavy cock swinging between his thighs, and then he lays on top of you for the second time tonight. You taste yourself on his lips and wonder how you lived so long without this. His hardness is pressing into your hip so you spread your legs and wrap them around his tiny waste, adjusting until his hardness is pressing against pussy lips. Right where he belongs. You hope you both remember this in the years of war that are to come. 

He slides his left hand under your head and with his right, lines himself up. He rubs the tip along your clit and then in one quick motion, nips at your neck and slides quickly inside you. You cry out. There’s pain, yes, but a perfect, body wrecking pain that you instantly want more of. He starts to move in and out of you and it feels so blissfully good that you can’t form words. Loud moans emanate from you both.

His hand strokes your skin while your hands grip the pale white globes of his butt shining in the moonlight. He rocks in and out of your body for what seems like forever and yet not nearly long enough. His rhythm is uneven but effective, and before you can prepare yourself your orgasm is ripping through you. You squeeze him tighter to you and his gasping is warm and loud in your ear as you feel him coming inside of you. 

After you’ve both had a long moment to come down from your high, he moves to the side, pulling you up close to his body still. 

“Are you ok,” he asks, his voice husky and some of his earlier shyness returning. 

“Yes,” you say with a nervous laugh. Good girls aren’t supposed to do this. Perhaps that’s why they’re so sour all the time. 

You lay blissfully wrapped in each other’s arms for a while longer. Moonlight caressing your skin. But you realize you can’t stay cuddled like this for very much longer. Bucky will eventually return. 

Reluctantly, you both decide to get cleaned up and dressed. Just in time, too. No sooner had you returned from the shared hall bathroom than Bucky came bouncing through the door. You both are sitting at the kitchen table, the picture of innocence, except for the slight lingering smell of sex in the room. Bucky smiles at you both. 

“Sorry it took me so long. You ready to walk this lovely lady home now Steve?” 

“Yes,” you both say and then giggle at each other. Bucky smiles and rolls his eyes while turning to head back toward the door. 

“Then get your coats on, and let’s go,” he chuckles.

You walk in step between the two of them for the 20 minute walk back to your house. The air is cool and wet from the rain, but not so bad. When you reach the front gate, Bucky pauses to let Steve walk you up the side walk to your door. You stand facing each other for a few moments, looking longingly at each other. Maybe you can see him again before you both leave for this awful war. 

“I had a good time tonight,” you tell him. 

He smiles and says, “So did I.” You both giggle. You wonder if he’s just going to stand there or if he’s going to…

Your thoughts are interrupted by Bucky, who being the little shit he is, yells from the gate, “Hey Stevie! Aren’t you going to kiss her goodnight!”

You both look turn to look at him, Steve slightly more annoyed than you. You figure that probably ruined the chance at one last kiss, when he moves in closer, leans forward, and puts an arm around you. His other hand lands on your cheek, and he captures your lips in the most perfect of goodnight kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended about 500 words of PWP, but here we are. I have a few more in the works, including a SebStan x reader and some Stucky smut. 
> 
> If you like this, thank you! 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/panthergyrl)


End file.
